Web servers provide computing resources for users to run their software on as part of the “cloud.” These servers may be offered as part of a service from the cloud provider to the users, which may be classified as: Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS), where the user provides the operating system and software; Platform as a Service (PaaS), where the user provides the software and the cloud host provides the operation system; or Software as a Service (SaaS), where the cloud host provides both operating system and software to the user. Attacks on cloud services are growing in frequency and severity as more users move to the cloud; increasing the chances and potential rewards for a malicious party to attack those services.